After the Days of Future Past: The Survivors 2
by Sunder
Summary: La Suite des aventures des Survivors, episode 2


After the Day of Future Past 2: The Survivors. (Par Sunder)

Jenny Callado, dos a dos avec son compagnon, tenta mentalement de faire le bilan de leur situation.

4 Sentinelles, leurs canons a fusions braqués sur eux, les entouraient. Son pouvoir de vitesse ? Plus de jus, desolé, personne ne produisait helas assez d'energie cinetique dans le coin pour lui permettre de passer en Hypertime. Le hurlement electrique de Screamer ? Les Sentinelles Beta y avaient deja goutées, aucune chance que ca remarche une seconde fois. Finalement, quand on y pensait 5 minutes; le bilan etait simple...

-Ouais, cette fois, on est vraiment dans la merde, Todd...

Pendant une courte seconde, elle hesita a abandonner, fermer les yeux, dans l'attente d'un mort inevitable. 

Pourtant, comme toujours, cela ne dura pas. Faute de pouvoir, et pas encore tout a fait prets a mourir, Hotroad et Sceamer sortirent leurs armes au meme instant, faisant feu sur les Sentinelles.

Ok, il existait plus efficaces que les balles face a des Androides geants, mais s'ils devaient mourir, ce serait en combattant.

L'air crepita derriere eux lorsque le canon a energie d'une des Sentinelles se mit en marche. Alors que Screamer tournait son pistolet vers la creature, une detonation retentit, et le Robot, desormais sans tete, s'affaissât contre l'un des immeuble, dans une attitude etrange, presque humaine.

Presque.

Le regard de Screamer se porta sur son arme.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ca ???

Pour toute reponse, une deuxieme Sentinelle s'ecroula, touché en pleine poitrine.

D'un signe de la main, Hotroad lui designa un immeuble, quelques dizaines de metres plus loin, alors qu'une troisieme sentinelle, sur leur gauche, s'ecroula a son tour.

-Un lance Roquette Shi'ar, murmura la jeune fille.

-Un survivant de la Garde Imperiale, tu crois ?

-Je crois pas, j'ai vu Gladiator et Smasher bruler vifs, et je pense pas que d'autres s'en soient sortis.

La quatrieme Sentinelle, touchée de plein fouet, ne tomba pas. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux adolescents l'observerent, incredules. 4 Robots detruits en moins de 60 secondes...

Une autre minute fut necessaire avant qu'ils voient finalement leur sauveur sortir dans la rue.

*****

Comme toujours, la Porsche Promenade laissa des sequelles. Firestarter, dont c'etait seulement le troisieme voyage, s'ecroula a moitié, manquant presque vomir. Mindtrap, Black Out et le Chevalier Noir, a peine plus valides, tomberent a genoux, rendus aveugles par le voyage. Seul Scandium, comme souvent, tenait encore debout, s'assurant de toute sa hauteur que le perimetre etait sans dangers alors que l'acier commencait, lentement, a recouvrir sa peau.

-Je deteste ca grogna Dane, se relevant comme il pouvait, encore parcouru des douleurs du voyage.

-Gateway est mort, Venus aussi, et je parle pas du Vanisher...Porsche est le dernier teleporteur en notre possession, lanca Manuel, s'efforcant de ne pas pleurer...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et respira le plus calmement possible. Ca finirait par passer. 3 voyages en moins de 24h, bientot un 4eme, il prefera ne pas y penser. Diego, un des acolytes d' Angelica, avait fait une hemorragie interne pour moins que ca, il y'a a peine un mois.

Finalement debout, il parcouru la salle de cinema du regard, pour la decouvrir vide, en dehors d'eux meme. 

-On va devoir sortir pour le trouver, annonca Dane, l'epée a la main. Gregory, tu sent quelques chose ?

-Aucune odeur de Sentinelle, en tout cas. La zone a eté evacuée depuis presque deux ans, pas beaucoup d'odeur humaine non plus.

-Tu pense etre capable de le retrouver ?

L'ancien decorateur se laissa aller a sourire. Tels etaient les pouvoirs de Mindtrap, bombe psychique pour les telepathe, et limier genetique. A 5 ans de distance, Le Reverend Wagner et Bullshark l'avaient tous deux sortis des griffes de Ahab avant qu'il ne soit changé en Limier. Depuis lors, Mindtrap avait eté de presque toute les missions de sauvetage.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinema, la rue, la ville, etaient vides. Il leur restait 1 heure devant eux pour retrouver Jaycen.

******

Suivant de peu leur sauveur, Hotroad et Screamer faisaient leur chemin dans les egouts de la ville, courant a perdre haleine. Ils n'avaient pas posés de question lorsqu'il leur avait ordonné de le suivre, il y'a maintenant 10 minutes. La mort d'une sentinelle annonce l'appel automatique de renfort, et l'homme mysterieux ne semblait pas equipé pour continuer l'hecatombe.

A bout de souffle, ils deboucherent finalement sur ce qui leur sembla etre les souterrains d'une ancienne bibliotheque, emplies de livres, et eclairée de torches electriques.

-Bienvenue chez moi, lanca l'homme.

En retrait de son amie, Screamer etudia la piece, etonné de decouvrir un tel batiment encore en etat. Plusieurs metres de haut, presque le triple de longueur, des livres sur presque 3 etages... Dans une mezzanine, sur le coté nord, se trouvait plusieurs couchages, ainsi qu'un groupe electrogene. Dans le coin est de la piece, se trouvait un arsenal complet d'armes ultra modernes, du genre qu'il n'avait guere vu que du vivant de Forge, alors qu'il etait encore adolescent.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvés, se permit Jenny, le regard sur le sol. Sans vous, on etait cuits.

L'homme, de derriere une bibliotheque, ricana doucement. Revenant dans la piece principale, il tendit aux deux jeunes mutants des canettes, et alla s'asseoir pres de la table qui occupait le centre de la piece.

-Me remercie pas, ce n'est pas necessaire. Demolir ces satanées machines est mon principale loisir, depuis l'evacuation de la ville.

-Il y'a d'autres resistants ici ? demanda Screamer, entre deux gorgées.

-Il y'en a eu, Mais je suis le seul a ne pas avoir quitté la region. Lorsque le SHIELD a tenté de pacifier la cote Ouest, il y'a 4 mois, les autres ont preferés repasser la frontiere avec les survivants. Je suis resté ici, j'abat plusieurs de ces monstres par semaines, je bois de la biere, la vie est calme.

-C'est cool...

-Ouais, c'est cool, mec. A deux etages en dessous d'ici, j'ai de la bouffe en boite encore valable 10 ans, et assez de canettes Européennes pour tenir jusqu'au siecle prochain. J'ai de l'essence, des bouquins, des armes...

-Et vous ne vous sentez jamais seul ?

L'homme se retourna sur Jenny, un sourire sur les levres.

-Pourquoi, tu tient a me tenir compagnie ?

Screamer n'eut pas le temps de reagir qu'un fusil etait pointé sur lui, la visée laser sur son coeur. 

-Calme toi, mon grand, je deconnais. C'est ta copine, je crois que tout le monde l'as compris ici.

-Ouais, bin tachez pas de l'oublier, man...

L'homme, de plus en plus souriant, se leva, et s'approcha de Todd, le regard petillant de malice.

-Sinon, tu me ferait quoi mon grand ? C'est quoi ton pouvoir mutant, tu vole, tu te transforme en metal, tu as des griffes peut etre ?

-Je hurle de l'electricité. 

L'homme s'avanca encore, baissant finalement son arme. Todd croisa son regard, tenta de le soutenir...Puis finalement baissa les yeux. L'inconnu eclata de rire, et le pris par l'epaule.

Encore une connerie de Male dominant, pensa Jenny. Encore un truc de mecs...Le genre de Trucs auquel Todd n'arrivait pas a resister...

-Tu me plait, gamin, lacha finalement leur etrange allié. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Todd Bohner, man. Mais on m'appelle Screamer.

-Screamer, hein ? Un nom de guerrier. Moi je n'ai plus de nom depuis longtemps, mais tu peux m'appeler Bullseyes ou le Tireur, si tu veux.

******

Voir combattre Scandium, quasiment au corps a corps avec une Sentinelle, etait un spectacle dont beaucoup auraient payés, en d'autres temps, pour y assister. Ancien eleve de Roberto Da Costa, l'adolescent, muet de naissance etait un gladiateur né, frappant avec rage, ne reculant jamais, meme sous le feu des rafales d'energies de la creature.

A ses cotés, Firestarter, seul survivant de la defunte Confrerie du Crapaux, ne faisait pas si mauvaise figure qu'on aurait pu croire. Enflammant les circuits des Sentinelles d'une simple pensée, changeant leurs precieux micro processeurs en coulées de metal et de plastique en fusion, il protegeait l'avancée de Dane, l'epée a la main alors que celui ci se frayait un chemin vers ce batiment que les androides mettaient tant de soin a proteger.

De loin, Black Out et Mindtrap regardaient leurs amis faire diversion. 

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir sans nous ?

-La ceinture de Forge ne marche qu'avec les telepathes, Manuel. Je suis le seul a repondre a ce critere, helas.

-Ca tiendra jamais plus de 30 secondes, Gregory...Si Bullshark n'est pas dans ce batiment, on est mort.

-Tu as si peur de mourir que ca ?

-Non, j'espere seulement que tes pouvoirs sont fiables, sur ce coup. J'ai vu les cassettes de la mort de Magnus, ca avait pas l'air tres agreable...

-Si je manque de temps, active ton pouvoir.

-Je peux pas. J'ai plus de jus.

-Mais si, tu peux.

-Non, je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus de jus.

-On en a deja parlé, Manuel. Tu PEUX le faire, c'est juste que tu n'utilise pas ton pouvoir a son plein potentiel.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour me faire ton laïus sur le bloquage mental, Limier ?

Silence, Manuel baissa les yeux, sa derniere parole avait eté injuste et cruelle. Apres quelques secondes, Gregory active sa ceinture et s'elance. 

Sans un mot, l'adolescent arme son fusil a impulsion, et regarde son ami foncer entre les jambes des Machines de Mort.

Il s'excusera plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront tous sorti de là. Il murmura une priere silencieuse, et epaula, pret a tirer pour proteger l'un des siens.

*******

Presque sans reflechir, a l'annonce du nom, Jenny se surprend a degainer, et a pointer son arme sur cet homme qui est son sauveur.

Presque aussi vite, L'homme s'empare de son compagnon, et la main sous la gorge de Todd, s'en sert comme bouclier.

Tout cela n'a duré qu'un instant.

-Lache ton arme, mutante.

-Lache mon mec, Criminel.

Se retenant de rire, L'homme reaffirme sa prise, etranglant a moitié son otage.

-J'enfonce le pouce, et il meurt d'asphyxie.

-Il meurt, et je te descend.

-Reflechie Fillette, si j'avait envie de te voir morte, j'aurais laissé les Sentinelles te griller vive...

-Le Tireur etait un psychopathe, tuant femmes et enfants sans remords. Donne moi une seule bonne raison de te faire confiance.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'homme respire plus vite, pris par l'excitation de l'action. Finalement, il relache sa proie, qui s'ecroule le souffle coupé, et leve les bras, en signe de soumission.

-Tu peux baisser ton arme maintenant, ton petit ami est vivant.

-Recule contre le mur.

-Ecoute, on peux parler, au moins ?

-Recule contre le mur, et on parlera.

Silence. Jenny s'efforce de ne pas trembler, alors que le regard de son adversaire redevient dangeureusement malicieux.

-Pfff...Et merde, gamine, j'en ai marre.

Surgissant de nul part, comme par magie, une pointe apparait dans la main du Tireur, et s'envole vers Jenny a une vitesse qu'elle n'imaginait pas possible pour un simple humain. Alors meme qu'elle s'apprete a tirer, elle decouvre la pointe coincée dans le canon de son arme, desormais inutilisable.

-J'aurais pu viser ta carotide, mutante.

Silence. Finalement, Jenny baisse son arme.

-Vous etes un Tueur...

-Ouais. Mais j'ai trouvé plus fun a decalter que l'Homo sapiens, l'Androide Geant, voila le vrai defi du Siecle..

-Pourquoi nous avez vous sauvés ?

-Une promesse faite a quelqu'un. T'as pas a en savoir plus.

-Et pourquoi chercherais je a en savoir plus ?

-Pasque je crois que je vais repartir avec vous dan svotre base secrete, les mutos...

*********

7 secondes, plus que 23.

Gregory a disparu dans l'un des angles mort de la piece, alors que les dernieres Sentinelles sortent sans le reperer, pretes a rejoindre la lutte contre Dane, quelques batiments plus loin. Passant pres de Manuel, elles l'ignore, son potentiel mutant ne faisant pas de lui, encore, pour l'instant, une cible prioritaire .

Tout le plan du Chevalier noir reposait sur l'idée que le programme de ces Sentinelles, si loin du Moule Initiale, n'avaient pas eté updatées depuis longtemps. Un temps, avec un peu de chance, ou la directive premiere etait encore la capture des reseaux de resistance, et non pas, comme sur les modeles plus recents, l'elimination aveugle et immediate de tout Homo Superior, quelques soit son potentiel...

19 secondes, plus que 11...

Manuel, au loin, entend les bruits de la bataille... Les hurlements synthetiques des Monstres de Metal, mourrant face a ses compagnons...Là bas, le combat devenait rude, l'ennemi gagnant en nombre proportionnelement a la fatigue... Ils ne resisteraient plus longtemps sans renfort...

22 secondes, plus que 8.

Au loin, un hurlement qu'il devine etre celui de Firestarter...10 minutes les separaient maintenant du retour de Porsche. S'il etait blessé, et qu'ils parvenaient a le rejoindre a temps, le Pyrokinetiste pourrait etre soigné, si ses blessures n'etaient pas trop graves tout du moins. Plusieurs sentinelles en vue, Manuel s'interdisait d'envisager toute autre alternative...Non, aucune de leur equipe n'avait enregistrée de mort en 6 mois. Ca pouvais continuer encore un peu, il en etait persuadé.

27 secondes, plus que 3.

Derriere lui, un Rugissement de bete dechire le silence. Immediatement, Manuel reprend espoir. 

Bullshark est libre...

*******

4 Minutes du Depart. 

Jerome Porsche, un café a la main, tente de faire le vide dans son esprit...

Personne ne peux imaginer a quel point l'utilisation de son pouvoir peux faire mal, et etre eprouvante pour les nerfs. La Pulsation tromboscopique qui agite son cerveau, durant le temps necessaire au positionement spacial...

10 voyages par jour, tel est la moyenne. Son maximum ne peux pas exceder les 12, apres, c'est la perte de conscience, et le coma pendant plusieurs heures. Apres l'evacuation du centre d'Isolement de Miami, il ne se reveilla pas avant 3 jours...

A 3 minutes du depart pour River Lakes, Jerome est tiré de ses pensées par la sirene d'urgence.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'inquiete t'il aupres de Joshua, le rejoignant avec peine dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

-Lila est de retour...

-Comment ca Lila ? Lila seule, sans ton frere ?

-Oui, sans mon frere...et mechament blessée...

*********

Bullshark libre, les Données avaient radicalement changées.

Peu avant que la retraite ne soit decidée, 9 des 11 Sentinelles encore debout avaient etés eliminées.

Bien sure, leurs renforts etaient deja en route. 5 minutes, 4 peut etre, avant que leur groupe soit de nouveau submergé par les machines.

La salle de Cinema n'etait qu'un pietre refuge. Leur code genetique a tous, malgres l'epaisseur des murs, devait deja guider les Robots Tueurs dans leur direction.

2 minutes avant l'arrivée de Porsche.

Manuel, finalement, s'approcha de leur chef.

-Comment va Fire ?

-Comme quelqu'un a qui une Sentinelle vient d'arrachée un bras, Manuel.

La voix du Chevalier trahissait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en temps normal. Le jeune mutant etait blessé a mort, perdant son sang depuis deja quelques longues minutes. Il avait demandé des volontaires, et l'un de ces hommes courageux avait eté mutilé a la bataille...Une bataille dont il avait eté le Stratege...

Derriere lui, la voix de Bullshark s'eleva.

-Le mome a des convulsions, il faut lui faire un garrot.

-Et comment, osa Manuel. Il n'a plus rien jusque sous l'epaule...Ou est ce que tu veux mettre un garrot ?

-Il faut arreter le sang, quoi qu'il en soit. File moi ta veste, Dane, je vais essayer quelques chose...

30 Secondes avant l'arrivée de Porsche.

-Il faut cauteriser la plaie.

-Et avec quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas medecin, Greg... Bordel, ou est Porsche ? 

-Preparez vous, annonca Withman, Fire passe en premier.

5

4

3

2

1

0...

...

15 seconde apres l'heure d'arrivée.. Le silence regne dans la piece, si ce n'est les gemissements du Mutant Blessé.

-Porsche devrait deja etre là, soupira Mindtrap.

-Dane, Le Gosse va mourir... 

-Je sais, Jaycen...Il doit se passer quelques chose...

-On ne pourra plus le maintenir tres longtemps...

-Porsche n'est jamais en retard...

Silence...30 secondes apres l'Heure d'arrivée.

-Gregory, ou sont les Sentinelles ? Combien de temps on a devant nous ?

Silence...

Au regard que leur lance leur compagnon, tous craignent le pire.

-Dane...Elle seront là dans 40 secondes...

A Suivre...


End file.
